HTML
__TOC__ Hyper Text Mark-up Language (or HTML) is the command language that formats most web pages. The last version of HTML was HTML 4.1 — HTML has since been superceded by a very similar language called XHTML (Extended Hyper Text Mark-up Language), although HTML is still used on most webpages. HTML Commands The commands are usually designated by and surronding the text to be formatted. A simple command is "b" for bold; for example, some text , when rendered by an HTML capable browser would appear as some text . In addition, other simple commands include some text which would render as some text, and some text which would render as some text. (Underlining is not generally recomended since underlined text can be confused with links.) A Note about HTML One of the advantages of earlier versions of HTML was that the commands were generic. Different browsers could interpret the commands in a way that they could handle. So, instead of a bold command, one of the first commands was emphasis. It would emphasize text in the way a particular browser could handle. Simple Commands Some simple commands to start with are basic formatting commands like the bold command above. Here are some more: HR To create a line use the hr command; HR is an acronym for Horizontal Rule. So an command will put a horizontal line across the page. An hr command does not need a matching end hr (). Newer browsers can interpret parameters to change the look of the line. The size command makes the line wider. The color parameter changes its color (surprise!). See the results: This wiki will not interpret the parameters for the hr command properly. (Use CSS style commands instead.) NeoPets pages will accept color and size parameters for the hr command. Emphasis Instead of a bold command, one of the early html commands was emphasis. It would emphasize text in the way a particular browser could handle. and would use bold or italics or underlining depending on the style of that browser. Here, " and " creates and . Italics There are several ways to change the way the font of your text looks. A common one is Italics. The command for italics is i text for italics which creates text for italics. More Complex HTML Commands Link (eg. linking text renders linking text.) Image (eg. would render as: ) Font (eg. Text which would render as: Text) Even More Complex Table - For example, a simple table would be: : Hello! This is text. Which renders: Hello! This is text. Or more complex: : This is example text. Example text this is. This is example text. This is example text. Example text this is. This is example text. Which renders as: This is example text. Example text this is. This is example text. This is example text. Example text this is. This is example text. Wiki Varients on HTML Wikis (in particular MediaWikis) have some specialized commands that you can use instead of HTML. It also has an extra command, nowiki, that you can use to get the page to ignore commands. It is useful to ignore commands on pages like this where you want to show html commands instead of following them. So: :bold example Would look like bold example More to come... html example - text when you get into specific colours and details, it is called css, which stands for Cascading Style Sheets. Html is very basic compared to the two. Related Pages *help:editing *help:formatting *neopet's html guide Bold text category:help Category:Format